


Will you still love me tomorrow?

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94





	1. 1

It had been 4 days since the kiss. The kiss that occurred inside their own office that sent both middle-aged women into a spin. The kiss that was broken apart by Jason finally battling his way through the locked door hiding the passionate embrace. Bernie had kept her eyes on Serena as she battled with Jasons questions: ‘Is Bernie coming home with us?’, ‘What were you doing near your desk?’… Questions that Serena hesitated to ask, feeling Bernies eyes burn into her. Bernie had taken the decision to announce her leaving the room, much to Serena’s internal disappointment. It was 4 days since Bernie’s last words to Serena “I’ll call you later”. Serena only answered with her eyes.  
Bernie didn’t ring. She was too afraid of the response. She knew Serena had hurt these last few months because of Bernie’s actions. She dreaded to think that Serena would in turn, say the whole thing was a mistake. She also knew that if she heard her voice it would break her if that was the case.  
She simply texted:  
I don’t deserve you after what I put your through. But Serena being back in your presence and your arms has only reaffirmed what I came back for: YOU and if you let me I will make it up to you. B x  
Serena of course was waiting by the phone for the remainder of the evening. As soon as she heard the vibrations on the table she swallowed hard, bracing herself for impact, worry that flooded away when she read the text. She simply replied: I’m yours. S x.  
******************************************************  
It was Monday day shift that they finally found themselves in the same space again. Bernie opened the office door to find Serena typing furiously at the keyboard. She watched for a few seconds, seeing her long, surgeon fingers hammer at the keys. Serena glanced up at the blonde woman and her smile widened and she stopped attacking the letters.  
“Morning” She spoke. Bernie closed the door and dropped her bags on the opposite chair.  
“Good morning stranger”  
“I could say the same to you. Have you dropped your phone down the toilet over the last four days Ms Wolfe?” Serena spoke, shifting out of her seat and filling the space between them. Bernie let out a rasped chuckle “I er…I…I wanted to give you enough time to be sure…that…”. Serena rolled her eyes and leant into Bernie, lips dangerously close, close enough to cause Bernie to stop mumbling and lick her lips anxiously.  
“Bernie Wolfe, I didn’t think you did nervous” Serena whispered. Bernie pressed her lips together and signed. “Neither did I”. Serena leant in further, capturing her lips with her own instantly feeling Bernies response. They both moaned into the kiss causing Bernie to smile into their kiss. It only seemed to last a few seconds before they broke apart.  
“I meant what I said. Bernie. I’m yours. I couldn’t, won’t cope being without you again, do you understand?” Serena whispered. Bernie felt the flood of relief through her veins. She nodded.  
“Ditto” was all Bernie spoke before beckoning Serena back into a passionate embrace.  
……………………  
The last few minutes of their shift finally came with relief from both women.  
Bernie passed Serena in a bay raising her eyebrow at the brunette, seeing her blush in response.  
“Bernie…Jason’s at Alans tonight, if you wanted…I could, I could cook us dinner” Serena said biting her lower lip nervously. Bernie felt her stomach drop. “Oh, Serena there is nothing I would want more, but I told Morven I would go to Albies for a drink with them just to show willing. Me being back and all that” Bernie spoke almost embarrassed.  
“Room for a second in demand…Major” Serena winked.  
“I couldn’t think of anything better”  
…………………  
It was 8pm and Serena was 3 glasses of Shiraz down. The array of Holby staff flooding Albies was slowly reducing. Serena sat on a barstool deep in conversation with Morven whilst Bernie came out from the bathroom. Morven clocked eyes with Bernie and ended her conversation. Bernie stood next to Serena pressing her body close to Serenas thighs hanging off the stool. Serena smirked noting the blondes subtlety.  
“Ms Wolfe” Serena smiled. Bernie leant across Serena to place her bottle down on the bar, innocently brushing hand on Serena’s thigh. Serena smirked, running her fingers over her wine glass trying to ignore the tingling sensation running down her thigh.  
“You look stunning Ms Campbell” She leant in dangerously close to Serenas ear “I could eat you up”. Serena let out an audible gasp and cleared her through in an attempt to hide it. Bernie smirked and stayed close to her “I think, we should get out of here” Bernie whispered, her hand fingertips now dancing on Serena’s thigh. Serena looked round the bar, hesitant at who was watching – no one was. Bernie reached into her pocket for her phone “Shall I call us a taxi?”  
Serena, who still hadn’t made eye contact with the blonde since she started her teasing onslaught took the final drink of her Shiraz and licked her lips, finally glancing in Bernie’s direction. Bernie grinned watching her bite her lip then sooth it with her tongue once more.  
“Get outside, I need to kiss those lips” Bernie gasped, making room for Serena to hop off the stool. Serena smirked, brushed herself past Bernie, intentionally pressing her heated body to the blondes figure.  
“I need you to fuck me” Serena spoke, before walking out of the bar, not looking back once.


	2. Your terms.

please leave comments let me know if you are enjoying

 

Serena took a deep breath of the cold night air and leant against the wall outside the pub. Bernie walked outside the building scowering the space for her lover. She spotted Serena to the side of her and approached with caution. Serena grinned and lured Bernie into her space.   
“Ms Wolfe” Serena whispered, locking her fingers with Bernie’s. Bernie sighed.  
“What are you trying to do to me Ms Campbell!” Bernie groaned. Serena leant into Bernie, her lips inches away from Bernie’s neck.   
“I thought that was obvious” Serena spoke before dropping delicate kisses to her lovers neck. Bernie responded instantly, moaning and pushing Serena against the wall with desire. Serena grinned, kisses turning to nibbles and hands roaming more intently than before.   
“Serena…darling. We can’t do this here” Bernie spoke pulling away. Serena straightened up and got out her phone, eyes never leaving Bernie.   
“Taxi please”

*********************

Bernie lingered by the brunette’s door while Serena settled up with the taxi. Serena walked up the driveway to Bernie and leant on the doorframe.   
“So” Serena spoke. Bernie smiled lovingly. She bite the bullet and pulled Serena by her coat into her space. She kissed her gently, barely touching her lips, almost asking permission. Serena gave it with ease, kissing her back passionately whilst wrapping her arms round the blonde’s waist. Bernie moaned into the kiss tasting Serena, sweet with the hint of Shiraz still left on her lips. Serena ended the kiss and reached into her bag bringing out her keys.  
“Stay with me tonight” Serena spoke nervously.   
“Serena, you’ve had a drink… I wouldn’t want to take advantage or…” Bernie looked down at the floor. She didn’t want Serena to wake up tomorrow regretting their night, she thought it might kill her.   
“I’m not drunk. I want you. I want you so much, please stay with me” Serena almost begged. Bernie leant in for another kiss, answering her question. Serena grinned from ear to ear and battled with the keys before opening the door.   
************   
“Drink?” Serena asked kicking off her shoes and coat and wandering into the kitchen. Bernie slipped her coat off and draped it on the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and watched as Serena nervously moved around the room. Bernie walked over to her and wrapped her arms round her from behind. Serena let out a breath and melted into her arms.   
“You know, we don’t have to do this tonight Serena” Bernie whispered nuzzling into her neck. Serena tilted her head allowing Bernie more access as she kissed the soft skin beneath her lips. Serena turned in her arms and shook her head.   
“I guess I’m just nervous. I feel like I’m losing my virginity again. I feel like that anyway cause it’s been so long since – Oh god shut up Serena!” Serena was flustered. Bernie smiled and shook her head, admiring this adorable woman before her.   
“You are something else. And just for the record, you won’t remember any previous experience after being with me” Bernie raised her eyebrows teasingly. Serena almost fell apart in her arms biting her lip.   
“But, I don’t want to put any pressure on you Serena. I want you, how could I not want you. But I care about you too much to push this. We do this on your terms okay? Anything you are uncomfortable with, or don’t like then we stop okay? You have my word” Bernie promised. Serena smiled and kissed Bernie with such love she thought she might burst.   
“Come upstairs with me” 

****** 

Bernie took the lead of course. She had Serena backed against the bedroom door in an instant. Serena’s lips kissed her lover with desperation, feeling like she might run out of air – but she didn’t care. She needed Bernie like she needed oxygen and Bernie was pleased to comply. Bernie moved her hands to Serena’s hips, dancing over the material of her dress, dragging the material up and down with every kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss feeling her touch, allowing Bernie to slip her tongue in her mouth. Serena began unbuttoning Bernie’s shirt, fingers nervously going down to each button until the shirt fell open exposing Bernie’s toned stomach and black bra encasing her breasts. Bernie shrugged the shirt off her skin and turned her attention back to Serena’s dress. She brought her hands down to the hem of the dress and dragged it up exposing Serena’s stockings and bare thighs. Bernie’s desire grew sending a bolt down to her core. Bernie’s fingertips found the zip on Serena’s dress. Serena’s heart started beating faster with anticipation and nerves. Bernie sensed her nerves and kissed her doubts away.   
“Can I? I want to see you” Bernie whispered. Serena felt her stomach flutter. She nodded and kissed Bernie back hearing the zip and feeling the dress slip down her body. She held her breath and it hit the floor. Bernie couldn’t help but admire the bombshell before her eyes. Serena was wearing a matching lingerie set, black and purple lace underwear with jet black stockings with a teasing bow at the top of each.   
“You are so fucking beautiful” Bernie whispered kissing up Serena’s collar bone to her earlobe, gently biting down on the flesh. Serena pushed Bernie back towards the bed and pushed her back, removing her trousers as she did. Bernie settled down beside Serena who laid next to her. Bernie began kissing her again, moving her lips down to her chest. Serena moaned throwing her head back as she felt Bernie unclasp her bra and cup her breasts.   
“This okay?” Bernie whispered. Serena nodded fiercely, feeling Bernie’s fingers brush delicately over her hard, raised nipples. Bernie watched intently as her lovers back arched to every touch, watching her beautiful skin flush with a colour of pink as she kissed and pulled at her nipples. Bernie glanced down at her lover’s body in total admiration, seeing her hips pushing up gently, her thighs pressed together. Serena caught Bernie’s glance and instantly put her hand across stomach.  
“Serena…don’t hide yourself please. You’re beautiful” Bernie soothed, moving her hand away from her middle. Bernie kissed down the valley of her breasts and down her stomach paying extra attention to the soft skin she found there, whispering ‘beautiful’ every now and then. Serena melted into the blondes touch wriggling beneath her and she travelled lower still. Bernie began kissing at her thighs, running her hands down her skin drawing them apart slightly. Serena parted her thighs, feeling Bernie settle between the gap. She moved her hands over Serenas skin, down over her stockings pulling them down with her touch until they slipped off of her legs. Serena’s eyes locked onto Bernie’s with desire, nodding her consent as Bernie trailed her fingertips over the lacy back underwear.   
Bernie was in heaven. She could smell the sweet scent of Serena’s arousal before she even removed her underwear. This turned her on so much, knowing that Serena was as desperate to be touched as Bernie was to touch her.   
“Bernie” Serena groaned. Bernie instantly removed her fingertips from the top of the underwear. She’d gone too far, she must have.   
“Bernie. Make love to me”.


End file.
